


New Hope

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: True hope lies in the hands of the new generation.A series of snippets that chronicle the rise of the Revolutionary Army and their greatest hopes.





	New Hope

Koala placed a note on her night stand. A note explaining that she was leaving and that she wasn't coming back, and the reason behind her actions, as well as an apology to her mother.

She loved her mother, and she liked the other villagers too. But she just couldn't bring herself to pretend it never happened. Couldn't forgive them for what they had done. Couldn't forget that they betrayed the one man who saved her from her life of a slavery, who brought her back to them. The fact that they sent him to his death would remain in her memory for as long as she lived.

She stole a small fishing boat and sailed off into the unknown. Navigating during the night was somewhat hard, but thanks to the tricks she was taught by Sun Pirates, she managed to reach land.

The land was made of strangely white rock, with a single building in a distance. There were patches of mud here and there as well. Koala decided her best bet was to reach the building. There was bound to be someone there who could help her.

Upon getting closer, she almost collided with much taller figure. A Fishman, Koala realized upon seeing the yellow skin. 

Thanks to the years she spent with Sun Pirates, she trusted Fishmen more than she trusted her fellow humans.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." the Fishman straightened up, looking at her with beady eyes "My name is Hack. Might I have yours?"

"Koala." she said nervously "I am......looking for a place to stay."

"Well, of course you can stay here!" Hack laughed heartily "We'll try to find out who your parents are."

"Don't." Koala said quietly, but firmly "I don't want anything to do with my mother, or with my village. Not after what they had done."

"And what exactly did they do?" Hack prodded as he unlocked the door of a spare room

"I......I was rescued by a kind-hearted pirate. He was a Fishman, just like yourself. He brought me back to my homeland." Koala explained "And they thanked him by setting him up and getting him killed, all to protect me. I cannot forgive them for that."

"Sometimes, people do bad things, that is true." Hack looked her in the eyes "But I don't think you should blame your family for what happened. What they did was underhanded, but their heart is in the right place. They did what they did because they loved you."

With those words, Hack walked out, leaving Koala with her thoughts.


End file.
